Fish Cake and Tofu
by sirthursday1
Summary: Things are different this time around, Naruto isn't as alone as before. Small things can cause big changes. Many for the worse but for the vessel of the Nine-Tailed Fox, things can only get better. Who knows, maybe fish cakes and tofu could make the perfect ramen recipe? Naruto and OC
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I'm sirthurday1 or in other places justacritic.  
This is my first story here at and am rather nervous but I hope that you'll enjoy what I have written for you. Please, review and be as harsh as possible. I know myself that I can be impractical and foolish. But I do need help from others to tell me so. So rate and review thank you very much. Naruto and that particular universe don't belong to me but to Masashi Kishimoto however that helps.

* * *

"This may be the last time I may see you all again alive." The tired old man addressed the circle of nine great beasts towering over him. He gave a faint smile, so easily they could crush him but each of the tailed beasts respected him, some to the point of admiration. The one who was hailed far and wide as the Sage of Six Paths was nearing the end of his lifespan. "I am going to choose my successor, yet I know that my decision will bring nothing but strife. It must be done but I request a favor from you all."

"Anything Sage "The proud yet still young kitsune whose name would be Kurama said as tears dripped down his face. However if any of the others would have told him he was crying he would have violently denied it. The tailed beasts lives were still young but the one who they could consider their father would be die soon. In these circumstances how could they refuse?

"Very well, my selection of heirs will tear us apart and my sons would likely war over my selection. You may very well be drawn into my sons' conflict. However would you try not to allow yourselves to bring harm to them?" There was a different tone to the last word and all the tailed beasts knew who was actually being referred too.

"I'll try." Kurama said and each other tailed beast agreed from their number of tails down. He the Sage of Six Paths in the middle smiled sadly and left the circle to leave the tailed beasts alone. It would be the last they would see of him in this world. Yet they would keep their promise no matter what especially the Nine-Tails after all, he keeps his promises.

* * *

Several Centuries Later

* * *

A young mother gazed over the destruction with her child in her arms. Her husband had fallen in service to the Village hidden in the Leaves. Yet he never knew who his wife really was, only that she was a refugee and that they fell in love at first sight. She had some skills that were useful as a ninja but she made sure to keep a very low profile. So many now dead, and at the hands of the Nine-tailed Fox. Yet she didn't resent it or to be truthful him. Now some facts had come to light, the fourth Hokage dead, his wife also.

An orphaned child was now the fox's jinchuriki after the Yellow Flash sealed the Fox into boy. At his death the fourth's last request was that this boy would be treated as a hero who helped save Konoha. Yet the mother could see that many of the villagers were of a different thought. Heh, wouldn't they be surprised if they had known that the boy that they now regarded with so much hate was the son of the fourth himself! Giving the child the mother's last name instead was still rather foolish if a person was attentive yet everybody else would thinking emotionally instead. It was a rather simple trick and useful to protect the boy from those who also bore a grudge against his father. There might be some who suspected the truth, after all the clan of Uzumaki was supposed to be extinct now. Still the thought it just being another reminder of the friendship between the two countries would serve as another distraction. In spite of all these protections there was still one cruel reality that would remain. It seemed that Naruto Uzumaki would grow up to have a lonely life. With no father and no mother and much of the village likely to despise him, it would be painful. So will my own child eventually suffer though not has harshly as the newly orphaned, the mother thought for she herself was risking her life to provide for both of them. While a small amount of money came from the village, the funds would be taxed due to the money being needed to rebuild the village. She resigned herself to a likely early death by taking much more dangerous missions. However she would make sure her son would know of his inheritance and not let Naruto grow up on bitterness and isolation. The mother sighed; time to get to work rebuilding.

* * *

More than a decade later

* * *

"Hello Ramen-head, you're going to be late if you keep snoring all day." A brown haired boy stood outside Naruto Uzumaki's window. The words and his appearance led to the blond haired boy crashing off of his bed and onto the floor.

"Ugh why'd you do that Tofu-face?" Naruto said clutching his head in both hands. The blonde haired boy gazed up to Genkaku Usuage. Compared to his own orange and blue style, Genkaku wore instead green and blue. They often had arguments over Naruto wearing a color that just screamed "KILL ME NOW!" However Naruto always shot back that Genkaku knew nothing about looking cool. Then Usuage retorted at least he'll still be alive.

"If you don't hurry you're going to be late for the Genin Exam. Try not to use Sexy no Jutsu, I don't think those weak men's hearts can take it." Genkaku said giving a small smile at yesterday's demonstration in class. "Or their noses" Ikura-sensei's nose shot out a perfect arc of blood from both of his nostrils.

"Wait, if I'm going to be late won't you be too?" Naruto asked, suddenly suspicious at one of the few people in the village who didn't share in the hatred of him.

"Then clean up fast because I'm not waiting for you." Genkaku smiled and took off quickly. Naruto ran towards the window to yell at the other boy to wait up. However the browned hair boy was already a receding figure in the distance.

Genkaku Usuage carefully stepped around his classmates running to their congratulatory parents. He clutched his newly received headband to his chest. It was a close call, he managed to summon two clones with the Bunshin no Jutsu but both looked rather tired. Still it was enough to pass, the boy hurried on to find Naruto and they'll both congratulate each other on passing hopefully. He knew Bunshin no Jutsu was a technique that the blonde child never could pull off successfully but maybe just maybe today… That hope was broken when he saw Naruto on the swing looking utterly dejected. There wasn't any other reason that Naruto would look so depressed. Genkaku began to run over when he heard some of the other villagers talking. "He's also the only one who failed. Well that's a good thing. He shouldn't become a shinobi. Since he is…" Genkaku stopped and his face darkened in shadow. 'Who are they to talk?' He thought to himself as he tried to get his emotions back in order, when he finally looked up again Naruto was gone.

Naruto was in a dark mood as he walked back to his home, occasionally kicking at a rock. "Damnit, why couldn't I do it?" he growled. He wanted to see the look on everyone's face as he became a Genin. Then he would grin at Genkaku and go off to eat ramen with Ikura sensei, maybe bringing the brown haired boy along to mooch off their teacher. Then the boy heard his name, and he turned around "Mizuki-Sensei!" Events once again began to fall into place.

The next day Genkaku was rather drowsy since there was some sort of commotion last night. However he really wanted to talk to Naruto. There was always next time and he'll help Naruto pass. He couldn't do anything less than that. They both had no parents, Naruto from birth, Genkaku losing his mother a few years ago. Yet both knew each other earlier than that. When all the other kids were told not to play or even talk to who they thought was the demon fox. Genkaku was told this by his mother "He looks lonely as well, why don't you two play together?" And play together they did, though Naruto was the one who always got in trouble with his pranks, the two spent time together and Naruto had one more sprout of life in the barren wasteland of his childhood. Genkaku climbed up the building and in front of Naruto's window. To his surprise Naruto was already awake and beaming at him. Wondering why, Genkaku looked at Naruto's forehead and returned the smile as well. He'll get the story out of Naruto later but Genkaku just was happy to enjoy the moment. Today and for the rest of their lives they both were comrades of the Village Hidden in the Leaves.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, I'm sirthurday1 or in other places justacritic.  
This is my first story here at and am rather nervous but I hope that you'll enjoy what I have written for you. Please, review and be as harsh as possible. I know myself that I can be impractical and foolish. But I do need help from others to tell me so. So rate and review thank you very much. Naruto and that particular universe don't belong to me but to Masashi Kishimoto however that helps.

* * *

"This may be the last time I may see you all again alive." The tired old man addressed the circle of nine great beasts towering over him. He gave a faint smile, so easily they could crush him but each of the tailed beasts respected him, some to the point of admiration. The one who was hailed far and wide as the Sage of Six Paths was nearing the end of his lifespan. "I am going to choose my successor, yet I know that my decision will bring nothing but strife. It must be done but I request a favor from you all."

"Anything Sage "The proud yet still young kitsune whose name would be Kurama said as tears dripped down his face. However if any of the others would have told him he was crying he would have violently denied it. The tailed beasts lives were still young but the one who they could consider their father would be die soon. In these circumstances how could they refuse?

"Very well, my selection of heirs will tear us apart and my sons would likely war over my selection. You may very well be drawn into my sons' conflict. However would you try not to allow yourselves to bring harm to them?" There was a different tone to the last word and all the tailed beasts knew who was actually being referred too.

"I'll try." Kurama said and each other tailed beast agreed from their number of tails down. He the Sage of Six Paths in the middle smiled sadly and left the circle to leave the tailed beasts alone. It would be the last they would see of him in this world. Yet they would keep their promise no matter what especially the Nine-Tails after all, he keeps his promises.

* * *

Several Centuries Later

* * *

A young mother gazed over the destruction with her child in her arms. Her husband had fallen in service to the Village hidden in the Leaves. Yet he never knew who his wife really was, only that she was a refugee and that they fell in love at first sight. She had some skills that were useful as a ninja but she made sure to keep a very low profile. So many now dead, and at the hands of the Nine-tailed Fox. Yet she didn't resent it or to be truthful him. Now some facts had come to light, the fourth Hokage dead, his wife also.

An orphaned child was now the fox's jinchuriki after the Yellow Flash sealed the Fox into boy. At his death the fourth's last request was that this boy would be treated as a hero who helped save Konoha. Yet the mother could see that many of the villagers were of a different thought. Heh, wouldn't they be surprised if they had known that the boy that they now regarded with so much hate was the son of the fourth himself! Giving the child the mother's last name instead was still rather foolish if a person was attentive yet everybody else would thinking emotionally instead. It was a rather simple trick and useful to protect the boy from those who also bore a grudge against his father. There might be some who suspected the truth, after all the clan of Uzumaki was supposed to be extinct now. Still the thought it just being another reminder of the friendship between the two countries would serve as another distraction. In spite of all these protections there was still one cruel reality that would remain. It seemed that Naruto Uzumaki would grow up to have a lonely life. With no father and no mother and much of the village likely to despise him, it would be painful. So will my own child eventually suffer though not has harshly as the newly orphaned, the mother thought for she herself was risking her life to provide for both of them. While a small amount of money came from the village, the funds would be taxed due to the money being needed to rebuild the village. She resigned herself to a likely early death by taking much more dangerous missions. However she would make sure her son would know of his inheritance and not let Naruto grow up on bitterness and isolation. The mother sighed; time to get to work rebuilding.

* * *

More than a decade later

* * *

"Hello Ramen-head, you're going to be late if you keep snoring all day." A brown haired boy stood outside Naruto Uzumaki's window. The words and his appearance led to the blond haired boy crashing off of his bed and onto the floor.

"Ugh why'd you do that Tofu-face?" Naruto said clutching his head in both hands. The blonde haired boy gazed up to Genkaku Usuage. Compared to his own orange and blue style, Genkaku wore instead green and blue. They often had arguments over Naruto wearing a color that just screamed "KILL ME NOW!" However Naruto always shot back that Genkaku knew nothing about looking cool. Then Usuage retorted at least he'll still be alive.

"If you don't hurry you're going to be late for the Genin Exam. Try not to use Sexy no Jutsu, I don't think those weak men's hearts can take it." Genkaku said giving a small smile at yesterday's demonstration in class. "Or their noses" Ikura-sensei's nose shot out a perfect arc of blood from both of his nostrils.

"Wait, if I'm going to be late won't you be too?" Naruto asked, suddenly suspicious at one of the few people in the village who didn't share in the hatred of him.

"Then clean up fast because I'm not waiting for you." Genkaku smiled and took off quickly. Naruto ran towards the window to yell at the other boy to wait up. However the browned hair boy was already a receding figure in the distance.

Genkaku Usuage carefully stepped around his classmates running to their congratulatory parents. He clutched his newly received headband to his chest. It was a close call, he managed to summon two clones with the Bunshin no Jutsu but both looked rather tired. Still it was enough to pass, the boy hurried on to find Naruto and they'll both congratulate each other on passing hopefully. He knew Bunshin no Jutsu was a technique that the blonde child never could pull off successfully but maybe just maybe today… That hope was broken when he saw Naruto on the swing looking utterly dejected. There wasn't any other reason that Naruto would look so depressed. Genkaku began to run over when he heard some of the other villagers talking. "He's also the only one who failed. Well that's a good thing. He shouldn't become a shinobi. Since he is…" Genkaku stopped and his face darkened in shadow. 'Who are they to talk?' He thought to himself as he tried to get his emotions back in order, when he finally looked up again Naruto was gone.

Naruto was in a dark mood as he walked back to his home, occasionally kicking at a rock. "Damnit, why couldn't I do it?" he growled. He wanted to see the look on everyone's face as he became a Genin. Then he would grin at Genkaku and go off to eat ramen with Ikura sensei, maybe bringing the brown haired boy along to mooch off their teacher. Then the boy heard his name, and he turned around "Mizuki-Sensei!" Events once again began to fall into place.

The next day Genkaku was rather drowsy since there was some sort of commotion last night. However he really wanted to talk to Naruto. There was always next time and he'll help Naruto pass. He couldn't do anything less than that. They both had no parents, Naruto from birth, Genkaku losing his mother a few years ago. Yet both knew each other earlier than that. When all the other kids were told not to play or even talk to who they thought was the demon fox. Genkaku was told this by his mother "He looks lonely as well, why don't you two play together?" And play together they did, though Naruto was the one who always got in trouble with his pranks, the two spent time together and Naruto had one more sprout of life in the barren wasteland of his childhood. Genkaku climbed up the building and in front of Naruto's window. To his surprise Naruto was already awake and beaming at him. Wondering why, Genkaku looked at Naruto's forehead and returned the smile as well. He'll get the story out of Naruto later but Genkaku just was happy to enjoy the moment. Today and for the rest of their lives they both were comrades of the Village Hidden in the Leaves.


End file.
